A Hero's Welcome
by JustSomeone5326
Summary: One shot, m/f, Blood-Elf / Night-Elf. Aethas Sunreaver sets to steal some draconic magic, and instead stumbles upon a completely different magic - Elves in the baths. Rated MA for graphic sexual material.
Aethas walked briskly down the streets of Sunreaver's Sanctuary, a district in Dalaran named in his honour. He had just left the Filthy Animal Inn, having bought everything he needed for this special night, and set his face to the Silver Enclave district, just across the square. He padded the breast pocket in his crimson robes, making sure the flask was still there. He couldn't afford getting caught tonight.

Despite the shaky history with the Kirin Tor, he wanted back in the Council of Six, and Grand Magus Jania Proudmoore had promised him a fair hearing. The hearing was to take place in the following morning, and the Blood-Elf was desperate to not only convince the Council that his place in Kirin Tor was well-deserved, but also his magical prowess. With Archmage Khadgar sitting in, proving that would be difficult.

According to rumours, Kalecgos, the Blue Dragon, possessed exactly what he needed for that - Crystallised Horror. These black crystals were filled with intelligence and wit beyond measure by the Black Prince himself. All Aethas needed was to set one of the jet crystals somewhere hidden in his gear, and he'll outwit the best of them. His fortune played for him, and his sources reported earlier in the evening that they've witnessed Kalecgos enters the Hero's Welcome inn in his Half-Elf form, Kalec. The Blood-Elf had planned stopping there for an unannounced, hopefully unnoticed visit.

In a hidden spot past the Runeweaver Square, Aethas changed his robes, from the blood-red to the grey-and-blue of a Silver Covenant Arcanist. He took no chances - the guards at the Silver Enclave gates were ruthlessly efficient in keeping out Blood-Elves - and took a swig from the flask in his breast pocket. The potions vendor at the Filthy Animal had promised him the elixir would turn him as stealthy as a Rogue. He was about to find out if it was true.

Once close enough to the Enclave, keeping a watchful eye on the guards, Aethas Blinked to the other side of the wall and hurried along the district. He took a turn and entered an alley just outside the inn, Blinked into its empty Beer Garden, and melted a small section of the wall.

The hole opened to the inn's pantry, and Aethas hurried to leave it before the innkeeper could notice. Crating some quick illusions he distracted the High Elf, and scurried upstairs to find Kalec's room.

The Hero's Welcome in was much larger than he'd expected, and he was soon lost in a maze of halls and doors which led to nowhere but empty rooms

Aethas was beginning to lose his patience, and with it his caution. He was slamming doors open, and only by a miracle none had Covenant members in them. Until he opened the door which changed his night.

He had opened the door of the ladies' baths.

In the centre of the circular room was a round, stone tub, hot water bubbling in it, and in them women frolicking joyfully.

The closest to the door was the oldest, a Blood-Elf with wide hips and delicious curves. Her damp, reddish hair reached down to her ample bosom, just low enough to tickle her nipples, and a thick tuft of it crowned her luscious mound. Aethas' blood coursed quicker in his veins.

The two other Blood-Elves were a lot younger, even younger than himself. From the roots of their dark blond hair, to their perky, modest breasts, narrow bodies, and down to their round, bubble butt. The only difference between the two was in their clean-shaven muffs; one of the twins had a delicate, golden clit-ring. Aethas' cock stirred. But it wasn't the twins who made him hard. A fourth woman was sharing the bath with the others, a Night-Elf, and Aethas couldn't but stare.

Her face, heart-shaped with a narrow nose and supple lips, was framed by her long, indigo hair. Her lilac skin was damp, her hair was dripping, and Aethas followed the drops of water as their slid across her body: between her perfectly-shaped breasts, across her taut stomach, down her narrow waist. There, the water gathered and trickled down to her thighs and Venus-mound, and back to the tub from there.

Four sets of glowing Elven eyes turned to look at him in surprise, the bluish, mature eyes of the older woman narrowing suspiciously as she opened her mouth to cast a spell. Quick as a lightning, Aethas cast a spell of his own, interrupting hers, and stopped the flow of time in limits of the bath chamber.

He stood there for a while, transfixed, his eyes studying every inch of the alluring Night-Elf, his hard cock leaking precum, until he managed gathering his thoughts, and touched her shoulder with his thumb.

The Elf, startled, stumbled out of the water, casting Barkskin shield for protection.

'Relax,' Aethas said soothingly, holding his hands up, 'I stumbled in here by mistake, but what a sweet mistake it was'. His eyes scanned her tight body up and down, and he could see she was doing the same.

'Take them off' she said, her grimace quickly changing to a smirk, and the Blood-Elf complied. Shedding his fake Arcanist robes, he revealed his lithe, athletic body, and his straining, long dick.

'I've never had a Night-Elf' he said, his voice thick with lust.

'And I've never been with a Blood-Elf. Tonight it's going to change, I think' she said, and with a chuckle, dismissed the protective layer of bark. Aethas' boner jumped in anticipation to the sight of the lavender-coloured flesh.

The Night-Elf walked closer, taking hold of his hardon, and pulled him into a kiss. It was surprisingly fierce, and for a while Aethas let her stroke him and explore his mouth with her tongue, before taking the lead. He pushed her against the wall, kissing, licking and biting the soft skin of her neck, grinding against her thigh. She let out tiny moans of pleasure.

Encouraged by the moans, the Blood-Elf kissed his way down to her collarbone, her chest bone, then focused on one breast. He kissed it, licked it, took the light purple nipple between his lips and teased it with his tongue. Meanwhile, he cupped the other in his hand, and began tugging and twisting the nipples between his fingers. He was gentle enough not to hurt her, but passionate enough to elicit more moans. He could feel his fluids dripping down her thigh.

'Eat my pussy' the Night-Elf whimpered, and Aethas laughed softly. Kissing and licking, he inched his way across her flat stomach and down to her muff. He licked around her mound, kissing and biting and the tender flesh around her most-private parts, making her breath fast and ragged. He then gave her labia a lick, and for a while he just licked and rubbed her from the outside, her juices trickling down his chin.

But soon he'd lost his patience, and, spreading her lips with his tongue and fingers, he exposed his prize and began toying with her clit. Not taking a break from his oral efforts, Aethas slid a finger into her vagina, and the Night-Elf shivered; she was in ecstasy.

'You like that?' the Blood-Elf hummed, his mouth full, and she let out a long moan. Aethas took it as a yes, added another finger, and the Night-Elf shuddered. Sensing she was close, he quickened his pace, his tongue swirling on her sensitive flesh, his fingers diggings deep into her, until her moans were replaced by quiet screams of pleasure; she was cumming.

As she came down from her high, Aethas pulled away a little and said 'My turn'.

Grinning, the Druid helped Aethas, pressed him against the wall, and started kissing him and caressing his shoulders. She licked his defined chest, ran her hands down his sides, and bit his nipple just hard enough to make him groan. The Night-Elf kissed down the Mage's tight abdominals, her mouth inches away from his raging hardon, and a new wave of precum oozed out. Purposefully avoiding it, she then kissed around his cock, and made Aethas moan in anticipation.

The Night-Elf shifted her attention to his hanging ballsack, fondling it, kissing it, thoroughly licking it, and gently sucking it. Her hands didn't stay idle, and she caressed his thighs and stomach, while carefully keeping away from his boner. Aethas groaned louder; he really wanted her to touch this boner.

As though reading his mind, the Druid gave his balls one last kiss, and licked all the way up to the tip of his cock. Moaning and groaning, the Blood-Elf shivered with pleasure as she slowly rubbed his hard member with both hands and licked whatever of it left exposed. As she gradually sped up, the Night-Elf replaced one hand with her mouth, engulfing his dick with her lips. The free hand returned to grope his sack.

Two large, silvery eyes looked up at him, and with her mouth full with his cock, she mumbled 'D'youlakdis?'

'Yes I d- oh fuck!' Aethas began to answer, then his eyes rolled up and he swore, as the Night-Elf took all his length in and deep-throated him. Looking down, he got a glimpse of a smirk as she pulled him out and resumed sucking and rubbing again.

'If you don't slow down, I'll be cumming soon' he said gruffly, and was disappointed when the Druid pulled away completely. 'Where're you going?!' he demanded, watching her as she walked away. She only chuckled and motioned him to follow.

Aethas stared as she laid on her back, spread her legs slightly, and exposed her swollen, lilac mound. Accepting the unspoken invitation, he rushed to lay on top of her, and, kissing her lips and neck, started grinding against her opening. His grunts of pleasure mingled with her soft moans of content.

The Elves kept kissing and grinding, until Aethas couldn't hold any longer. He broke the kiss and whispered 'Ready?'

The Druid nodded, then let out a long sigh of satisfaction as he slid into her. She was warm, she was moist, and she was incredibly tight on his cock. Covering her neck and breasts with passionate kisses, the Mage inserted the rest of his hardon until he could feel his balls resting on her pelvis, let her adjust for a moment, then started thrusting in long, slow strokes. The only sound in the bath came from the bubbling water in the tub, and the noises of pleasure from the Elves.

'Harder' she told him after a while, and Aethas picked up the pace. His thrusts became shallower, but stronger and swifter. Grunting and groaning, he penetrated her harder and stronger, her yelps of ecstasy driving him wild. He felt the build up in his loins, and his whole body tensed.

'You close?' he asked, his voice strained. The Night-Elf nodded and moaned 'Faster!'

Propping himself up for better leverage, Aethas thrust faster still and hard as he could, her frenzied screams pushing him closer to the edge. The pressure inside him grew stronger as he reached the point of no return.

'Cumming' he blurted, his entire body convulsing and jerking uncontrollably as he released his load into the Night-Elf. At that exact moment, the Druid shuddered and howled in bliss as her own orgasm washed over her.

Aethas collapsed on top of the Night-Elf, spent and out of breath, and laid there for a moment, before holding her close and rolling them together so she was on top. They stayed like this for a while, cuddling together, until the chill rising from the floor made the Blood-Elf uncomfortable. They washed in the warm, bubbling water, and Aethas dressed up.

As he turned to leave, he paused, turned his head back, and said 'I didn't catch your name'.

'Eilidh Silversong' the Night-Elf replied with a smirk. Aethas smiled, nodded goodbye, and left the baths. He still had Crystallised Horror to steal.


End file.
